The Jock and The Geek
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Dil likes Phil, Phil loves Dil. But they are both from two different worlds. While Dil is worried about who is going to beat him up next. Phil is worried about the next basketball game. Can the two come together? Or will their two different worlds pull them apart? (Longer chapters soon..?)
1. Prologue

**Note:** This is my very first time writing a Phil x Dil story so I apologize if it's horrible. I was strolling through fanfic and realized they aren't many stories with the pairing of Phil x Dil and I do ship them two together, they both fit each other well. The trick was coming up with the perfect storyline for this story. It was really hard, though with the help of shows on Netflix I had come up with a story idea for this pairing, I mean they both are really weird right? I want to do a cliché story about the jock falling for the geek with my own kind of twist. So this story is an AU (Alternate Universe; The Pickles and DeVille's don't know each other and they were never friends when they were babies, it helps with the layout of the story.) Enough with this, I'm going to get out with the story.

 **Written: December 22th, 2016.**

 **(** _Dil's Pov)_

(Phil's Pov)

* * *

 _"The jock wants the geek, but does the geek want the jock?"_

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _This was the last straw for Dil Pickles, he was tired of everybody in his family being in his business, could he at least get five minutes alone he wasn't asking for much. It always got like this when he came home from school with bruises on his body, his parents would freak out demanding where he had gotten them he would come up with some lie about falling down the stairs at school it was believable for about a week. His parents would complain to him telling him there is no way he keeps falling down the stairs for four weeks straight, it was starting to get suspicious. He had to come up with more creative lies, he just wished they'd stay out of his business._

 _He would never tell them the truth, nor will he ever tell his brother either. It was too embarrassing, he couldn't tell them that he would get bullied every morning in school just because he was different. It was a freaking nightmare for him, he would try to hide away in the science lab but they soon found out about that and tortured him their. Them stupid jocks, just because they are bigger than him they decide to bully him, just because he was gay they had to tell him to kill himself and call him names like f*g._

 _It was just too much for him to handle, he felt like his world is falling apart around him and he has no way out. He was going to be buried soon. He tried to keep a smile on his face even though it's hard for him. He started to push his family away because they don't understand anything and they couldn't help him with this problem. If he told his mother about all the things that happened to him it would break her poor little heart._

 _"Dil!"._

 _Dil snapped out of his thinking and stared at the girl that was hovering over his desk, it was his brother's girlfriend Kimi. How long has she been standing there? He hasn't noticed her coming into his classroom or calling his name. He was too deep into his own thoughts he hasn't noticed the last class of the day has ended._

 _"Class ended five minutes ago and you've been spaced out," Kimi said grabbing his arm pulling him out the chair and into the hallway. She locked arms with him in a protective manner._

 _This was strange for him Kimi never came to get him after school, he wouldn't see her until he got home after his after school beating from a few jocks. He was staring to wonder if his brother put her up to this. He was so annoying always in his business he could handle himself. It wasn't like he was a sick puppy, he didn't need any help. However, he didn't remove himself from her, he couldn't even if he tired she had a death grip on his arm._

 _The entire walk to his brothers car was awkward he didn't know what to say. He never really talked to Kimi alone before it was strange. She was his brother's girlfriend but he barely paid attention to her or at least tired to make conversation. He was this weird awkward kid who was a geek, she was this pretty nice girl who was friends with everyone, the two didn't clash. She removed her arm from his and ran over towards his brother Tommy planting a kiss on his lips._

 _"Gross," Dil mumbled pulling open the car door and hopping into the back sit. He didn't want to watch his brother making out with his girlfriend that's just plain weird. He turned his head staring out at the opposite side of the window from his brother, his eyes landing on the captain of the basketball team Philip DeVille._

 _He had to be the most attractive person Dil had seen in his life, his brown hair was tossed up in a man bun with the sides shaved. He normally hated that hair style but it look amazing on Phil, he was tall at least 5'11 exactly six inches taller than himself. But what really caught Dil's attention was his hazel eyes that were a green and brown mix, they were unique._

 _"Did you ask your parents to come over today?" Kimi asked hopping into the front seat._

 _Tommy was in the driver seat starting the car, he glances over at Dil before bringing his attention back to his brother, "I did I'll be over after I finish my homework."_

 _Dil continued to stare at Phil until his brother left the parking lot and he disappeared from the view, although he wished he was somewhere else at the moment he was just happy he didn't have to deal with a beating today._

 _When they reached the house he was the first one to exit the car, he couldn't Stans being near his brother and his girlfriend when they kiss goodbye. He was jealous of his brother's relationship it was normal he wouldn't get cracked on by his school mates or random people on the straight he was plain lucky. Unlike him if he got a boyfriend he was sure to get strange look or people making side comments, or even people making death threats to him. This world was unfair to people like him and it was something he was use to people treating him differently._

* * *

"The coach wanted us to stay behind and practice," Phil said holding a phone to his ear, he was on the phone with his mother. She called worried about him because he didn't come home on time and didn't call to tell her that he was saying after school. "Yeah I know I forgot to call, it just simply slipped my mind."

He opens his locker and removes his sweaty shirt throwing it inside, he had a game soon that's why he had to stay late for practice. Though he didn't have practice today it was kind of a last minute decision from the coach. Since it was last minute he forgot to call his mother letting her know his plans to stay after. He just wished he had one day off of practicing if he was being honest. He had to practice every day plus this wasn't something he wanted, but he promised his dad he would try two years of a sport before joining the cooking club.

That was his really passion he just loved to cook, sure basketball was fun and all but it wasn't something he wanted to do forever. He swooped his sweaty shirt for a decent one planning on showering at home. He placed a black beanie on his head and a scaf around his neck before shutting his locker.

His mother sighed on the other line, "hurry up home before the snow start getting bad, I heard we might have a snow storm tonight."

"I'll try, but if I don't make it I'll stay at a friends house," Phil answered with a frown, he forgot all about that snow storm if he remembered he definitely wouldn't have stayed late. "Love you bye," he rushed hanging up the phone and throwing on his light coat and racing out of the locker room to the exit, he rather be stuck outside than in the school building for more than he needed.

He just hoped he would make it home in time or he'll be frosty the fucking snowman. Now that he thought about it he didn't see Dil after school, he always wondered why he stood behind when he wasn't apart of any club. And he definitely wasn't in any sports though he didn't remember the other being on the swim team in middle school. That's when he developed his crush on him, he was to confident at the time he was so sure of myself, he had friends to talk to at the time but now he was alone and didn't show any sign of confident.

It worried him a bit, he though he never talked to him face to face he was worried about him. He seemed to be pushed into a small corner and couldn't get out. He tried to talk to him many time but he would get cold feet and walk right past him as if he didn't exist, but he knew he was there, he wanted to hold him and tell everything was going to be alright. He was obviously going through rough time and he wanted to help him but whenever he got close his knees would get weak, his throat would close on him, and he'll just stare at him like an idiot. He never felt this way around someone before it was all new to him.

Dil Pickles, he was in love with him. He loves everything from to wild curls to his button nose, to be weird alien obsession he had in middle school. He just wished he had the courage to admit his feeling but he didn't. Maybe one day he'll confess but at this moment he was stuck in a loop.

* * *

 **To be continued... Maybe?**


	2. He Cheers for Him

**Note:** I decided to continue with this story, I really like it and it's kind of different from the other stories on my profile. Plus, I want to continue with the Phil x Dil. I can finally write better because I got the laptop that I wanted for Christmas and now I don't have to break my fingers trying to type on a small little tablet it was starting to cramp my style and lately I haven't been wanting to write anything because of it, but now they I have the laptop I'm hoping that chapters will come faster now.

 **SiobhanieStyles:** Thank you for the review, I'm happy you think it's cute.

 **Cerlock:** I'm happy you find the story interesting, thank you.

 **Written: December 26, 2016**

 _(Dil's Pov)_

(Phil's Pov)

* * *

" _He'll cheer him on in secret."_

 **Chapter One:** He Cheers for Him

* * *

 _Dil has always went to Phil's game every chance he got, it was his favorite thing to do if he was being honest. To watch him make multiple threes and dunk the ball was amazing he was just so good at basketball it should be a crime. He would cheer for him but not loud enough so he could hear him or anything he was too shy and he didn't want anyone to know that he was at the game. He would hide himself underneath a hat and glasses, he just didn't feel like getting bullied after the game it would be annoying, he just wanted to have one thing that would be his without it turning sour at the end. His eyes would only watch him, he would only cheer for him and he would only pay attention to him that it was starting to think maybe he has an obsession if he was being honest with himself._

 _He especially didn't want his brother to know that he was at this game he would try to offer to come along and he didn't want to be spotted and bringing him along would be a stupid idea. He didn't want his parents to know because they would make a huge deal about it and try to make him things to swing around during the games to cheer and he didn't want to be spotted. He didn't even want Phil to know he was there, he was just too shy around him that he would die if he looked at him even once while playing the game._

 _When the game ended, he was sure to at least be the last few people to leave, he just didn't want to risk running into someone and his hat or glasses falling off and revealing himself to his bullies or even to Phil. He jumped off the last step of the bleachers with a huge smile, he was just happy that Phil had made the buzzer shot and their team won. It was enough to have anyone in the gym smiling from ear to ear. Now all he had to do was make it out the gym without any trouble and he can go home to his room to gush all over Phil and the shot he had just made._

 _Before he could leave the gym, he heard Phil voice calling out to someone it made him turn around, his eyes widen when he saw him running in his direction. He surely wasn't calling him was he, he was starting to panic did he notice him this time or was he just calling out to him for something else. Well he didn't use his name so he probably didn't know it was him or he probably didn't even know his name and that is freaking embarrassing._

" _Hey, you dropped this," Phil held out his phone to him with a small smile._

 _He had dropped his phone? he hadn't noticed he would've went home and totally freaked out about losing his phone. He had some pictures that he wouldn't want anybody to see and he would die of embarrassment if anyone seen them. They would start to call him so many things like freak or whatever other people say. He was lucky it was Phil who found his phone and not someone else because they wouldn't have hesitated in opening his phone especially since he didn't have a lock he forgot them things easily._

" _Thank you," he said quickly and grabbed his phone, he was about to walk away until Phil grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving. His face was probably redder than the teams color, he could feel his heart dumping in his chest, like it wanted to leap out._

 _Dil slowly turned around to face his crush again and this time he felt like he was going to faint on the spot. This wasn't healthy for him, he just wants to go hide in a hole or something._

 _Phil moved closer to his face, "you look like someone." He released his wrist and started to go for his glasses to take them off._

 _His mind was racing he just have enough time to react to anything at all, it felt like time was going faster than the speed of light and his glasses were already off his face. He had been exposed and just didn't know how to react to any of this however he was freaking out in his mind. The last person that he wanted to be exposed by was exposing him._


	3. He's Exposed

**Note:** I originally planned to update this chapter the 26th but something had come up and I ended up forgetting about this chapter until two days later. The reason for this being I got sim 4 yesterday and I've been playing that, I plan on creating the Rugrats and their families to the game. Now that I'm back with writing this chapter again, I kind of don't like the way it turned out well at least the first half, but I'm too lazy to change anything. I will be spending the whole day writing chapters and coming up with new stories. I'm sorry for the short chapters.

 _(Dil's Pov)_

(Phil's Pov)

* * *

" _He couldn't have been happier."_

 **Chapter Two:** He's Exposed

* * *

The moment his eyes landed on beautiful green ones his heart stopped in his chest, he couldn't believe who he was staring at right now. This had to be some dream he probably tripped on his way out of the gym and bumped his head and he was dreaming this entire thing. He never knew that Dil had attended any of his games, if someone was to tell him that he did he would just laugh in their faces and call them crazy. He just thought Dil didn't seem interested in any type of sports. He never would've guessed he was a basketball fan in a million years to be honest.

"Dil? Since when have you been a basketball fan?" he asked confused with the situation that he was in now. He could tell the other didn't know how to react or respond to this situation he just exposed him after all. He just stood there staring at him with his glasses in his hands. He was just happy the gym was empty now and they were the only two there standing a few feet away from the bleachers.

This was like a scene from one of them romantic movies his mother and sister loved to watch all the time. Them were the type of movies that he hated but for some odd reason he didn't hate that he was in the kind of situation. If this was a movie the person who got caught would be spilling their feelings out and confessing about how in love they have been with the other, but this wasn't a move it was real life and he was sure Dil wasn't planning on confessing anything to him. He didn't even know if the other liked him in that kind of way.

He only knew of his own feelings for the green-eyed boy standing in front of him, he had found himself falling in love with a person he never once talked to before. It was because of the way he held himself in middle school, that was like two years ago, and he was still hopelessly in love with him that it set a fire in his soul. He stared down at the black shades in his hands and handed them back to him.

He watched as Dil gulped, he seemed nervous about something. His face was flushed, his pale skin was red and he couldn't help but find that adorable. He has never seen him act this way before it was cute and it made him just want to squeeze him tight and never let him go ever!

Dil bite down on his bottom lip and slide the glasses into his back pocket, "um, I haven't been a fan for long, I just started to like it this year." He rubbed up and down his arm his eyes staring down at the ground.

Phil nodded his head in understanding, he was a freshman after all and they all start to find new things to like their first year of high school. He places his hands in his basketball shorts that he still had on since he didn't get to go to the locker room yet. "Hey, I'm going to this awesome place called the java lava do you want to come with? It'll just be me."

He didn't know why he asked him to come along, it was like he was asking him out on a date. Was he asking him out on a date? He had no idea maybe he was asking him out on a date without meaning too. He wouldn't mind going on a date with him though, like the kind where he must pick him up at his house and his father gets on him about treating his soon with nothing but respect and have him home at a certain time.

"Um, unless you have other plans I don't mean to bother you or anything," he rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile.

"Wait!... I ... mean ... no I don't have any other plans," Dil chuckled nervously, his cheek raising from him smiling. His cheeks were the color of red roses.

Phil couldn't contain his happiness, he was going to be hanging out with Dil today this had to be at least the best day of his life. He never thought he would have the courage to ask him to hang out or even on a date. Would this even count as a date? He didn't know but he was happy none the less.


	4. His First Date

**Note:** It's been awhile since I updated this story and I really like it. I will be updating this story along with the others that have been sitting since last year. It's been a whole 4 months since I last updated this story. I want to get back on track with it and maybe even have some longer chapters I don't know yet, enough with my rambling let's get on with the story. Btw, It's 4 a.m when I'm working on this chapter.

* * *

" _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
_ ― _Dr. Seuss_

 **Chapter Three:** His First Date

* * *

Dil has never been on a date in his entire life, he didn't even know if this counted as a date. In his mind, this was a date but in reality, this was probably a hangout. He couldn't even wrap his mind around being out with Phil, to be seen with Phil in public. He waited for him outside the locker room since he had to change from his sweaty uniform into some decent clothing. As he waited for him to finish he couldn't help but text his friend on his phone, the only person he would even consider his friend.

' _Chad, I have to tell you something'. ~Dil_

Chad is someone he met in his English class, the two have been assigned seat near each other and the friendship just clicked. Chad who be classified as popular if it wasn't for the fact that he hated cheerleaders and dudes who play sports, he just wasn't a huge sports fan. He was an attractive looking guy with hazel green eyes and short black hair, in a hair style called Pompadour or whatever.

Dil's phone buzzed in his hand and he quickly unlocked it.

' _What is it?'. ~ Chad_

His face turned slightly red with the thought of telling Chad about his date with Phil if he can even call it that. He wanted this too badly be a date because it would be his very first date ever. It was kind of embarrassing if he thought about it. He is fourteen years old and has never had his first day. He was late in the game, but that was only because it was hard to find a gay guy that wasn't enough a closet case or afraid of commitment. He wanted a relationship, not a quick lay.

' _I think I have a date with PHIL!'. ~ Dil_

He locked his phone again and put it into his pocket when he heard the door to the locker room open and Phil walk out dressed in his casual clothing. Even dressed casually he looked better than anyone Dil has ever seen. He was dressed in a simple black shirt with a basketball on it and the name of the school's basketball team on it and some dark blue jeans and pair of white air forces.

Phil walked out the locker room and over towards Dil smiling at him, "Are you ready to go?".

Dil nodded his head and his phone buzzed in his pocket again. He took it out as the two started to walk to the exit near the locker room that led straight to the parking lot. It a semi nice day, the sunny was peeking through the clouds but barely. He unlocked his phone and started to read the text.

' _WHAT? I need details when it's over, have fun ;)'. ~ Chad_

He knew he was going to have to tell him about it when it was over. Chad wasn't gay but that didn't mean he couldn't tell him about his feelings for other guys or anything like that. Unlike most of the horrible people in this school, he was open minded and didn't like anyone offend him. He put his phone away for the rest of the day because he didn't want to seem like bad company.

When they reached Phil's car he unlocked the door and opened it for Dil. This kind of caught him off guard as he got into the car and he shut the door after him before climbing into the driver seat. He tossed his gym bag in the back and started the car looking over towards him.

"You're going to love this place, I come here all the time, my mother knows the owner and helps out sometimes," he said with a huge grin.

Dil couldn't help but find his grin adorable, he felt his heart stop in his chest. He couldn't believe he was grinning for him, it was like if he died now he was be satisfied to the fullest. His cheeks were probably super red due to his fair complexion, it was easier to indicate when he was blushing.

"Okay," he mumbled looking away from him, feeling to shy to even look him in the eyes. He wanted to ask him if this was a date but he didn't want to creep him out. He didn't even know if Phil liked boys, he never saw him with a girlfriend nor a boyfriend so he was confused about that.

He was hoping that he'll be into boys.


End file.
